Estúpida fiesta muggle
by Eis Black
Summary: -¿Tú crees que esto está mal?-susurró. - No – respondí. - ¿De verdad piensas… - pronunció sobre mis labios - … que amarnos está mal?. Fic escrito para el Next Gen Trade para loversbyhaters. Es incesto, quedáis advertid@s.


**Estúpida fiesta muggle**

Entré en la habitación con la toalla en la cintura y el pelo goteando. Lorcan estaba recogiendo cosas nuestras esparcidas por la habitación, libros, calcetines… bueno, cosas que se acumulan a lo largo de un trimestre. Todo al baúl.

-¿Queda alguna camisa limpia? – se giró al escucharme, y me lanzó ropa medianamente limpia. Me puse los pantalones y comencé a abrocharme la camisa.

- Desastre- murmuró Lorcan con una media sonrisa, apartándome las manos de los botones para abrocharlos bien.

Era cierto que era un desastre. No podía ni abrocharme la camisa bien.

Miraba a los ojos a mi hermano, una mirada tan azul como la mía. Acercamos los rostros, hasta que rozaba su nariz con la mía, me costaba enfocar la vista y nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Sentía las manos de mi hermano apoyadas en mi pecho, y vi la decisión en sus ojos de acortar la distancia que nos separaba cuando se abrió la puerta.

Me separé de él de forma un tanto brusca y me abroché nerviosamente la camisa. Entraron Hooper y Peackes, nuestros compañeros de habitación. Los saludé con un gesto de cabeza, rogando que no nos hubieran visto tan juntos. ¿Pensarían algo?

Lorcan cogió unos libros y se fue, probablemente a devolverlos a la biblioteca. En unas horas cogeríamos el tren de vuelta a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad. A falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer, me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y me puse a desemparejar calcetines. Odiaba que estuvieran a la par.

Oía cuchichear a mis compañeros. Por aburrimiento más que por ser un entrometido, escuché su conversación.

-…estos dos son unos raritos – decía Hooper – Siempre andan tan juntos, no los veo el uno sin el otro.

- Normal, Ritchie, son gemelos Siempre van juntos. – Peackes no le hacía mucho caso.

- No, no, Jimmy, escúchame. ¿No te das cuenta de que a veces duermen juntos? De niños vale, pero con 16 años… - dejó la frase en el aire insinuante.

- ¿Qué insinuas?- Peackes parecía más interesado.

- Insinúo que estos dos tienen algo. Helen, la de cuarto, me contó que los vio besarse – afirmó Hooper contento de tener toda la atención.

- ¿Qué!- exclamó su compañero.

- Shhh, calla, que nos puede oír aunque esté con las cortinas cerradas.

- ¡Pero eso es incesto! – Peackes parecía incrédulo.

Yo, sentado en mi cama con las cortinas corridas, hacía tiempo que había dejado de desemparejar calcetines. Me notaba pálido de la impresión, pero rápidamente mis mejillas se volvieron rojo escarlata de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo se habían enterado? ¿Desde cuando sospechaban? Me obligué a seguir la conversación silenciosa.

- ... lo dijo mi madre. Que tuviera cuidado, que los padres de estos dos eran unos locos. Y así han salido, dos desviados. – la voz de Hooper otra vez.

- Pero son dos chicos. Y encima hermanos. Qué asco.

- Por eso. ¿Y quién se follará a quién?

- Oye, ¿y a ti que te importa? Ritchie, una cosa es el rumor y otra querer los detalles. Anda, vamos a callarnos ya, que está aquí al lado.

- Bah, no nos oye.

Yo no sabía que hacer. No éramos unos desviados, ¿verdad? Y mamá y papá no estaban locos. Encogí las rodillas y me quedé ahí, medio tumbado. No podía mirar a la cara a esos idiotas.

Un rato después, escuché que entraba Lorcan. Abrió las cortinas, y al verme acurrucado las volvió a cerrar.

-Ehh. ¿Qué pasa, Lysander?- Me tomó por los hombros.

- Nada – dije, intentando recomponer mi voz.

- Dímelo –insistió preocupado.

- No, Lorcan. Esta noche. – rodé los ojos haciendo entender que no era el momento, que había gente.

Me miró preocupado mientras yo recomponía mi ánimo. Lo que dijeran esos idiotas no debía afectarme. Sí que lo hacía, pero podía disimularlo.

- Venga, vamos a bajar ya los baúles. En media hora salimos hacia Hogsmeade – dije al oír el gong del reloj.

Recogimos los baúles ya cerrados, y al salir de la habitación, sin mirarles, me despedí de mis compañeros con un 'felices fiestas' cargado de indiferencia. Lorcan me miró sorprendido por mi falta de compañerismo supuestamente casual.

En el tren, encontramos un vagón vacío, rápidamente ocupado por Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley y nosotros. Eran nuestros únicos amigos de verdad en Hogwarts. Tenían un año más que nosotros, pero no importaba. La verdad es que éramos unos solitarios, pero ¿qué más daba si nos teníamos el uno al otro? Conseguí olvidar el espinoso tema de esta mañana por el momento.

Una vez en la estación, tomados de la mano para no separarnos, buscamos a nuestros padres. Ahí estaban, junto a la familia Weasley y Potter. Nuestros padres eran amigos suyos, desde el colegio según mamá.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamé con alegría abrazándola.

- ¡Lysander, hijo! ¿Cómo estás? – me dio un beso en la frente.

- Bien, bien- contesté. - ¡Papá! – lo abracé a él también.

- Hola, muchacho. ¿Qué tal el trimestre? – Rolf Scamander era un hombre bueno, de sonrisa fácil.

- Genial – dije apartándome para que lo saludara Lorcan.

Fingía no notarlo, pero la gente de alrededor nos miraba un poco extrañado. Éramos bastante efusivos para ser alumnos de sexto, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Era yo el que no había visto a mis padres durante tres meses. Lorcan y yo.

Entre conversaciones y risas, volvimos a casa. No era ningún secreto que yo me entendiera mejor con mi madre. Mientras Lorcan y papá se entretenían hablando de quidditch, yo estaba con mamá.

- ¿Pudiste solucionar lo de los nargles, cariño? Me contaste que estaban por todo el Gran Comedor.

- Sí, desinfecté el muérdago como me dijiste. Lorcan me ayudó. – obvié mencionar que la mayoría de los compañeros se rieron de nosotros.

- Ya veo – comprendió mamá- Cariño, que no te importe lo que digan los demás. Para ti es importante. – a veces pensaba que mamá usaba la Legilimancia conmigo. Sabía que no era así, pero no entendía cómo se enteraba de tantas cosas.

Después de mucho tiempo, comimos los cuatro juntos. De verdad que echaba de menos a mamá y papá.

Pasamos toda la tarde con ellos, jugando al ajedrez mágico y escuchando hablar del trabajo como biólogos de papá y mamá. Ella estaba obsesionada con encontrar al Snorkack de Asta Arrugada y acababa de dar con una pista que aseguraba era muy importante.

Cenamos en el salón, y al acabar subimos a nuestra habitación. Tenía dos camas, una a cada lado de la pared, con dos escritorios al fondo y la pared pintada de un suave tono azulado.

Me quité la ropa hasta quedarme en ropa interior, y me metí en la cama. Como esperaba, Lorcan se desnudó y se metió conmigo bajo las mantas, abrazándome con frío.

Me acurruqué entre los brazos de mi hermano, disfrutando del contacto de piel contra piel.

- Bueno – dijo apoyando el codo en la cama e incorporándose un poco. - ¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasaba esta mañana?

Oh, eso. Lo había olvidado hasta ahora. La contundencia de las verdades pronunciadas por Hooper hicieron que me sonrojara de nuevo, y escondí la cara en el pecho de Lorcan.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió de nuevo, enterrando la nariz en mi pelo.

- Esta mañana, cuando te fuiste a la biblioteca. Me quedé en la habitación. Hooper y Peackes comenzaron a hablar creyendo que no los escuchaba – hice una pausa sintiendo el movimiento de su pecho contra mi mejilla. – Sa-saben que nosotros…que nosotros… - no podía decirlo.

- ¿Qué nos queremos? – ayudó con voz seria.

- Si. Hicieron comentarios, eso es todo. – dije intentando finalizar la conversación.

- No, no es todo. Lys, ¿qué dijeron? – su voz se había vuelto dura y seria. Pero me había llamado por mi diminutivo, cosa que sólo hacía cuando estábamos solos.

Cerrando los ojos, con la mejilla apretada en el su cálido pecho, le conté en susurros lo que esos imbéciles dijeron de nosotros. Cuando acabé, esperaba alguna reacción. Pero Lorcan seguía inmóvil, con la cara en mi pelo. Levanté la cabeza para mirarle, a ver qué le pasaba. De pronto, con un movimiento brusco, me empujó hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas y se subió encima de mí. Alargó la mano a la mesita de noche, cogió la varita y con un susurro silenció y cerró la habitación. Yo no hacía nada, tumbado bajo él. Me cogió las mejillas con las manos, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban en la penumbra, la tenue luz de la luna entrando por la ventana cerrada.

- ¿Tú crees que esto está mal? – susurró frotándose contra mí.

- No – respondí, consciente de nuestros cuerpos en contacto y sus húmedos labios a dos centímetros de los míos.

- ¿De verdad piensas… - pronunció sobre mis labios - … que amarnos está mal?

- No –jadeé en un susurro desesperado, llevando una mano a su nuca y besándole por fin. Esos labios, tan húmedos y suaves sobre los míos, cediéndome el paso a esa cavidad que tan bien conocía, explorándola con deleite.

Alcé las caderas, frotando mi incipiente erección contra la suya. La ropa interior sobraba. Bajé las manos, acariciando su espalda, hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. Se los bajé a tirones, separándome de sus labios, deshaciéndome de los míos también. Él seguía besándome las mejillas, y soltó un suave gemido al primer contacto de tirante piel contra piel.

Con fuerza, lo empujé hasta quedar yo encima de él. Bajé mis besos por su pecho, mordisqueando y lamiendo sus pezones, tirando suavemente de ellos hasta que estuvieron erectos, escuchando sus gemidos. Aparté del todo las mantas y tracé un caminito de saliva con la lengua desde su vientre plano hasta perderse en unos oscuros rizos rubios. Al llegar ahí me separé y acaricié su miembro erguido con la mano, Lorcan tenía el pelo húmedo por la transpiración pegado a la frente y respiraba irregularmente. Agitó las caderas, en una muda petición de más fricción.

Bajé la cabeza y con la lengua lamí la punta, saboreando el preseminal en mi lengua. Con un solo movimiento metí su miembro en mi boca hasta donde pude, y apretando los labios y succionando, lo solté.

El gemido de Lorcan fue bastante fuerte. Soltando su erección, me incorporé hasta sentarme en su cintura, y alargando la mano cogí la varita. Murmurando un hechizo, una sustancia viscosa salió de la varita y empapó mis dedos. Mi gemelo, adivinando lo que iba a hacer, también empapó su mano. Tiré la varita donde cayera, y llevé esa mano a mi trasero, inclinándome para besar sus hinchados labios de nuevo. Me preparé para él, dilatándome, mientras él lubricaba su erección. Cuando acabó, llevó su mano junto a la mía, acariciando el escondido músculo, arrancándome gemidos de gusto.

- Ya… ahora – susurré contra sus labios con necesidad. Cogí su erección, acariciando la hendidura y la alineé con mi entrada. De un solo tirón, incorporándome, me empalé en él. Gimiendo de dolor y placer combinados por la dura penetración, meneé las caderas, acomodando su miembro en mi interior y rozándome la próstata. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Lorcan, que respiraba jadeante con la cara sonrojada. Fui marcando un ritmo frenético, subiendo y bajando sobre él. Había logrado un ángulo perfecto, y al poco rato me noté cerca del final.

-Lorcan… - pedí con un gemido. Si quitaba las manos de su pecho perdería el ritmo.

Sin decir nada aferró mi erección y me masturbó con fuerza. Sin poder soportarlo más comencé a correrme con un grito, mi visión oscureciéndose por un momento y largos chorros de semen expulsados a presión. Noté los brazos de mi amante abrazarme contra él, tumbándome, mientras me penetraba frenético y se derramaba con mi interior, mordiéndome el hombro con un fuerte gemido.

Descansamos los dos juntos hasta normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Lorcan seguía en mi interior, seguramente ya fláccido. Notaba algo húmedo resbalar por mis piernas y empapar las sábanas, y mi pecho resbalar contra el suyo por mi semen derramado. Con un suspiro satisfecho, busqué a tientas la varita, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Por nada del mundo me iba a levantar ahora, así que cogí la de mi hermano y con un 'fregoteo' nos limpié a ambos.

Volví a taparnos con las mantas y me abracé a él con fuerza. Lo quería tanto… Volví a besarle, pausadamente.

- Lys… - suspiró Lorcan.

- Te quiero – me ahogaban los sentimientos.

- No te atrevas a volver a dudar de nosotros. Amarnos no está mal. No hacemos nada malo, sólo incomprendido.

- Te quiero… - repetí en un susurro antes de cederme al sueño, durmiéndome junto a mi hermano.

**O.o.O.o.O.**

En el salón de su casa, Luna leía un libro junto a su marido. El primer día que sus hijos estaban en casa por Navidad. Con una mano cogía el libro y con la otra acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Rolf. Sutilmente sintió un despliegue de magia en la habitación de sus hijos. Era la magia de sus niños, y no sabía por qué la sentía con tanta sensibilidad. Sonrió tras el libro. Rolf no había notado nada.

Durante dos horas más siguieron leyendo, y a medianoche el señor Scamander se desperezó, frotándose los ojos y con un movimiento de varita dejó el libro en la estantería.

- Luna, me voy a dormir – anunció a su esposa.

- Ahora iré yo.

Luna esperó a que su marido cerrase la habitación y se levantó. Sigilosamente subió al piso de arriba y con un movimiento de varita abrió la habitación de sus hijos. Asomó la cabeza y observó el perfil que formaban los dos cuerpos de sus hijos bajo las mantas. Sonrió. Sabía que sus hijos se amaban el uno al otro, y lo aceptaba. Al fin y al cabo, era amor. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y fue a su habitación, donde esperaba su marido, ignorante.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Me desperté entre unos brazos conocidos y me acurruqué más contra mi gemelo, con una sonrisa de gusto. Era tan agradable sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío... No me levantaría por nada del mundo. Pero algo tan perfecto no podía durar, las ganas de ir al baño enseguida me acosaron. Resignándome a la realidad, desenredé sus piernas de las mías y me deslicé fuera de su abrazo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Al salir de la cama me di cuenta de que seguía desnudo, el aire frío de la mañana me lo recordó con amabilidad. Con la piel de gallina, me puse rápido el pijama y antes de salir arropé más a mi hermano con un tenue roce de labios, amago de un beso.

Cuando salí del baño escuché a mamá en la cocina. Tenía hambre, así que fui con ella.

- Buenos días – saludé con un bostezo

- Buenos días, Lysander – levitó un tazón de leche caliente enfrene de mi.

- Mmm, gracias mamá – dije cogiendo la taza y sentándome. - ¿Y papá? - pregunté.

- Ha tenido que salir pronto – contestó sirviéndose una taza. - Volverá a la hora de comer. ¿Y Lorcan?

- Durmiendo – contesté antes de beber.

- No estoy durmiendo – negó entrando en la cocina.

- Buenos días, hijo – mamá nos dio la espalda para sacar otro tazón para él. Debí darme cuenta de que lo hizo adrede, podría haberlo hecho con magia. Pero solo me percaté de al mirada medio dolida que me dirigía mi gemelo.

- Me has dejado solo – me susurró al oído antes de darme un lametón en el labio superior, limpiando el bigote de leche que tenía.

Le miré con alarma, llamando la atención de que mamá estaba justo enfrente. De espaldas, sí, pero aquí al lado. Se sentó enfrente de mi y mamá a nuestro lado.

- Comeros las tostadas – recomendó mientras un plato descendía a la mesa con las susodichas. – Hoy ha sido una noche movidita.

Alto, alto. ¿Qué? Había sido una noche tranquila. ¿Por qué me parecía que hablaba de nosotros? Miré nerviosamente a Lorcan, que tenía la misma cara que yo, sin saber si sentirme paranoico o no.

- Ehh… ¿por qué lo dices, mamá? –intenté sonar casual.

- Os acostasteis tarde. Normalmente a las nueve estáis durmiendo.

Cierto, anoche subimos a la habitación a las diez de la noche. Mamá no estaba utilizando un doble sentido de la palabra, ¿verdad? Me estaba volviendo paranoico, definitivamente.

- Cierto – contesté, dándome una patada mental para dejar de pensar estupideces.

- ¿Papá llegará a la hora de comer? – afirmó más que preguntó Lorcan, ante la ausencia de Rolf.

- Si – contesté untando mermelada de melocotón en la tostada y mordiéndola.

- Me había prometido salir a dar una vuelta en escoba – comentó en un tono algo decepcionado.

- Iréis esta tarde, supongo – mamá se preparó la tostada untada en mermelada de higo. Era raro, pero le gustaba.

- ¿Te vienes con nosotros, Lysander? – me miró divertido, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Sabes que no – dije con la boca llena – Prefiero quedarme en casa.

- Tú te lo pierdes – sonrió burlón.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Esa tarde papá cumplió su palabra y se fue con Lorcan a volar en escoba. Yo me fui con mamá al pequeño huerto mágico que teníamos detrás de la casa, y le ayudé a trasplantar los gerdyroot, contento de poder pasar tiempo con ella.

- ¿Sabes de qué habla el Quisquilloso este mes? – comentó mamá.

- No – la verdad es que hacía bastante que no leía la revista del abuelo Lovegood.

- De fiestas muggles. Y hay una que me llama la atención. Se llama Día de San Valentín, se celebra el 14 de Febrero.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- También lo llaman el día de los enamorados – explicó mamá – Es un día en el que las personas que se quieren se hacen regalos.

- Parece interesante – comenté – Hay que ver los muggles, tienen días para todo – dije recordando cuando mamá nos habló del Día del padre y el Día de la madre.

- Sí, celebran muchas cosas. Suponía que te interesaría ese día. – mamá dejó la frase en el aire.

- ¿Por qué me iba a interesar en especial? – me puse a la defensiva sin darme cuenta.

- Oh, vamos, Lysander, estoy segura de que hay alguien especial.

- No lo hay – contesté de forma borde, queriendo zanjar ya el tema.

- Cariño, te conozco lo suficiente. Suponía que te iba a gustar darle algún detalle por la festividad muggle.

- Mamá, déjalo, ¿quieres? – me estaba asustando.

- Una cena podría estar bien – continuó sin hacerme caso.

- ¡Mamá, ya basta! – estaba nervioso y asustado. ¿De quién puñetas hablaba? No podía ser de Lorcan. - ¡Mierda! – exclamé cuando se me resbaló el macetero de las manos.

- Hijo, esa boca. No te sulfures tanto. – dijo Luna limpiando el estropicio de tierra y raíces con la varita.

No me dio tiempo a replicar porque en ese momento vimos llegar volando a papá y a Lorcan. Éste último venía sonriente, sudoroso por el deporte y alegre. Y en mi humilde opinión, muy sexi con esos pantalones. Me quedé embobado mirándolo bajar de la escoba que no noté la mirada condescendiente que me lanzó mi madre, entristecida por razones que sólo ella entendía.

Pasaron los días y entre unas cosas y otras no pude volver a sacar el tema con mamá. Visita a los abuelos Scamander, comidas con el abuelo Lovegood y la cena obligada de cada año en la Madriguera. Ginny y mamá eran muy amigas, y la señora Weasley insistía en que fuéramos a cenar al menos una vez al año. Lo pasábamos bien, aunque de los niños éramos de los más pequeños. Lo bueno era que Hugo y Lily también estaban y lo pasábamos genial con ellos.

Pasaron las vacaciones y el 6 de enero estábamos en el tren de vuelta a Hogwarts. No había tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en lo que me había dicho mamá, pero ahora en el tren le fui dando vueltas a la conversación. ¿Se referiría a Lorcan? Eso era del todo imposible, ¿verdad? Ya no estaba seguro de nada. No pensaba decirle nada a mi hermano, prefería ahorrarle preocupaciones. Volví a darle vueltas a eso del Día de San Valentín. Parecía interesante. Regalarle algo a la persona que quieres en un día especial. Y mamá había mencionado una cena. ¿Podría hacerlo? Tenía muy claro que la relación con mi gemelo no era para nada normal. Estaba prohibida, era incestuosa. Pero eso no afectaba a mis sentimientos, lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, ¿y por qué no demostrárselo?

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta del vagón me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Lysander – dijo mi hermano mientras entraba en y cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese golpe? – pregunté sentado al lado de la ventana.

- Oh, nada, me he tropezado. No te encontraba. ¿Por qué estás aquí solo? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- Pensaba – respondí con la vista puesta en el paisaje.

- Oh – puso una mano en mi pierna y me acarició el muslo interior. – Lys – me llamó. Había utilizado mi diminutivo y las caricias se acercaban cada vez más a mi entrepierna. Estaba muy claro lo que quería.

Cerré y silencié el vagón antes de tomarle por la nuca y besarle. Adoraba besar a Lorcan, la forma en que nuestras lenguas se acariciaban y se reconocían, danzando juntas, luchando por tomar el control del beso. Era irresistible.

Con las manos desabroché el pantalón de mi hermano y le bajé la ropa interior. Acaricié su erección, cada vez más dura bajo mi tacto. Lorcan gimió en el beso, agarrándome de los hombros.

- Lys… - suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome espacio en su cuello para lamerlo y chuparlo, procurando no dejar marcas. Me deslicé hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Sin resistirme besé la punta de su erección, que apuntaba directa hacia mi boca. Con delicadeza lamí la punta, presionando la hendidura con la lengua, disfrutando del salado sabor en mi boca. Con una mano le acaricié las ingles, los testículos, mientras Lorcan gemía de placer. Introduje su miembro lo más que pude, enterrando la nariz en los vellos rubios y rizados, aspirando el aroma a almizcle tan propio de él. Comencé a retirarme, apretando los labios a su alrededor y chupando, las manos de mi gemelo me acariciaban el pelo y tiraban de él con necesidad. Lo miré a los ojos; los tenía cerrados, así que con una mano llamé su atención pellizcándole un pezón por encima de la ropa. Cuando me miró, cogí su mano y la puse en mi cabeza, claro indicio de lo que quería que hiciera. Puso cara de querer decir algo, pero mi boca descendiendo de nuevo por su ya húmeda polla le hizo desistir. Me cogió la cabeza con las dos manos y la fue subiendo y bajando a su ritmo, como necesitaba, frotando su erección contra mi lengua, mis mejillas por dentro, la garganta… se estaba follando mi boca.

Cuando lo noté más duro de lo que podía, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Paré mi cabeza toda su erección en mi boca, y la fui soltando succionando muy fuerte y acariciando con la mano. Lorcan jadeó incontrolado y cuando llegué a la punta, presionando con la lengua y aspirando, se vino en mi boca. Con tranquilidad tragué lo que pude y lamí lo que había caído sobre sus muslos.

Lorcan me cogió de los brazos y me sentó en su regazo. Iba a besarle, pero me cogió el rostro.

- Merlín, Lys… eres tan hermoso después de hacer eso. Con los labios hinchados y rojos, ruborizado… - me miraba con deseo, y me lamió los labios húmedos. Sin soportarlo más junté nuestras bocas en un beso desesperado, frenético, mientras luchaba con mi bragueta para liberar mi adolorido pene.

- Déjame – susurró mientras me apartaba las manos y él mismo me bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Ya estaba muy excitado, me ponía mucho hacerle mamadas a Lorcan.

Lo tomó con una mano y empezó a acariciarlo, pero no era suficiente, involuntariamente movía las caderas contra él. Tenía la cara pegada a su cuello, exhalando contra la piel húmeda de mis anteriores besos.

Apretó más fuerte mi erección, moviendo la mano rápidamente. Se sentía genial. Cuando noté que me quedaba poco, ya gemía contra su cuello, apretó los dedos en la base del pene impidiéndome el orgasmo.

- ¡Lorcan! – protesté desesperado y frustrado.

El muy bastardo se rió. Le mordí el cuello como castigo, dejándole marcas de los dientes, pero reanudó las caricias. Esta vez presionó con un dedo la punta mientras la recorría en toda su longitud.

Volvió a masturbarme y cuando volví a estar al borde del orgasmo de nuevo, paró sus movimientos apretando sólo el glande entre sus dedos y me susurró al oído:

- Córrete ya, amor.

No pude evitarlo. Con un fuerte gemido descontrolado y gutural me corrí en su mano, sintiendo el alivio recorriéndome después de la tensión acumulada. Sentí a Lorcan sujetarme, el orgasmo me había dejado sin fuerzas.

Mi gemelo me conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que si me decía esas cosas durante el sexo perdía el control y me excitaba al límite.

Entre besos y risas nos adecentamos y abrimos discretamente el vagón, parecía que nadie se había percatado de que estaba cerrado. Poco después llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade.

**O.o.O.o.O**

El mes de Enero fue pasando, entre nuevas lecciones y alguna que otra insinuación de nuestros compañeros. Pero pasábamos olímpicamente de ellos.

Había decidido que haría algo especial en San Valentín. Mirando el calendario, vi que caía viernes, cosa que me venía muy bien. Lo había pensado mucho. En Hogwarts nadie sabía lo que era el Día de San Valentín (o al menos no lo celebraban), así que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Sabía que Lily tenía en su poder una capa de invisibilidad. Este año y el anterior, cuando sus hermanos ya no estaban en el colegio, la tenía siempre y sólo Lorcan, Hugo y yo sabíamos de su existencia. Aun no sabía para qué la necesitaría, pero era un dato útil que me podría servir.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que se hacía ese día. Mamá había dicho que una cena estaría bien, así que me lo tomaría literal. Podría convencer a los elfos para que me prepararan la comida, no era partidario de le extorsión pero… por una vez lo haría.

Ahora me quedaba otra incógnita: ¿dónde? No había ningún lugar totalmente a salvo de ser pillados in fraganti en el castillo, y no podíamos salir, claro.

Di con la solución prácticamente de casualidad. Estábamos en la Sala Común, algunos estudiando, algunos pasando el rato. Yo jugaba a los gobstones con Hugo y Lorcan leía en un sofá, a mi lado.

- Uff, ya están otra vez – protestó el Weasley mirando con fastidio a Lily y su amigas, que reían escandalosamente en un rincón.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunté.

- Lily se ha enterado dónde fue el primer beso de su padre, y resulta que fue con la madre de Anne.

- Qué curioso – dije pensando en el señor Potter. No parecía muy dado a tener muchas novias.- ¿Dónde fue? – no era un entrometido, pero por hablar de algo…

- Fue en un sitio que se llama la Sala de los Menesteres – Hugo me miró entusiasmado – Mamá me contó que durante la guerra, cuando estaban en el colegio, utilizaron esa sala para que tío Harry les enseñara DCAO.

- Mi madre estaba en el mismo curso, o al menos también se conocían – dije emocionado. - ¿Habrá ido también?

- Pregúntale, creo que si que la nombró.

Esto era emocionante. Se lo conté a Lorcan y ambos escribimos una carta a mamá pidiéndole explicaciones de todo esto.

No tardó muchos días en contestar. Mamá fue al mismo curso que la madre de Lily. ¿Cómo desconocíamos tantas cosas de ella? Y sí estuvo en ese grupo, que se llamaba el Ejército de Dumbledore, el antiguo director.

Y para nuestra alegría, nos dijo donde estaba. Nadie más que nosotros lo sabía. Ese mismo día, con la carta de mamá en la mano con las instrucciones, subimos solos al séptimo piso.

- A ver, aquí pone que hay que pasar tres veces por esa pared – indiqué a mi hermano- pensado en lo necesitas.

- Y según mamá, la Sala te lo dará – completó él.

Nos miramos un poco escépticos. Eso era magia muy antigua, esperábamos que siguiese igual.

- Venga, vamos a comprobarlo – alenté – Hazlo tú, yo vigilo.

Echó a andar a lo largo del pasillo. Cuando llegó al final volvió, con el ceño fruncido de la concentración de no dejar de pensar en lo que quería.

Después de tres vueltas, apareció una puerta de doble hoja en la pared. Me acerqué rápido a mi hermano. Nos cogimos de la mano, y ambos abrimos la puerta.

Entramos en una habitación llena de sillones de todas las formas, rellenos y colores, con alfombras tupidas en el suelo. Por lo menos habría veinte piezas de mobiliario, ordenados alrededor de una gran chimenea en el centro.

- Lorcan – dije, estaba asombrado.

- Yo sólo pensaba que estaba cansado – se explicó.

- Y la sala te ha dado sillones – completé yo riéndome y saltando en un sillón especialmente cómodo.

- Esto es genial – riendo se tumbó en una alfombra muy gruesa de color morado, casi hundiéndose entre el pelo.

Pasamos un poco rato descansando, enseguida teníamos clase de Transformaciones. Al salir los dos, la puerta se desvaneció de nuevo fundiéndose con la pared.

Decidimos guardar el secreto de momento. Convencí a Lorcan de no decírselo aún a Lily, porque ya sabía donde podríamos cenar. Sólo tendría que pedir lo que necesitaba a la Sala.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Estábamos ya a principios de Febrero. En cuatro días sería San Valentín, y estaba nervioso, cada vez dudaba más de mi plan. ¿De verdad que no era una tontería? Lorcan ya sabía que lo quería, no necesitaba esas demostraciones muggles. Pero no me decidía a dejarlo estar. Por otra parte me hacía ilusión pasar ese día con él, regalarle algo y cenar juntos.

Y tenía otro problema. ¿Qué le podía regalar? No podía comprar nada fuera de Hogwarts. Estaba en una encrucijada, sin saber qué hacer, cuando me llegó una lechuza de mamá con un paquete. Lorcan me miró suspicaz cuando vio que sólo estaba dirigido a mí, pero siguió desayunado sin preguntar.

- Voy a dejarlo en la habitación – dije levantándome del banco – Lorcan, nos vemos en clase.

- Vale – me respondió. No preguntaría, esperaba que se lo contase yo.

Una vez en la habitación, abrí el paquete. Venía con una nota de mamá, que leí primero.

_''Esto le gustará. De la mejor selección de Honeydukes, pero en una caja muggle porque es más bonita. Te quiere,_

_ Mamá. ''_

No lo podía creer. ¿Bombones? ¡Y encima en una caja roja con un lazo y forma de corazón! ¿Se podía ser más cursi? ¿Cómo sabía mamá que iba a celebrar lo que me contó? Seguía sin saber a quién se refería. Cada vez tenía la sospecha más firme de que mamá conocía lo de Lorcan y yo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Pero al menos había solucionado el último problema. Escondí la caja en mi cama y me apresuré a llegar a clase.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Amaneció el día 14 de Febrero. Antes de que se despertara nadie más de la habitación, me colé en la cama de mi hermano, cerrando bien la cortina.

- Lorcan… - susurré tumbándome encima de las mantas, aplastándole. Al ver que seguía durmiendo, me estiré hasta llegar a su cara y comencé a dejar pequeños besos por su rostro. Mi gemelo gimoteó en sueños, moviéndose, y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Lys… - suspiró al fin, besando mis labios.

- Buenos días, dormilón – le acaricié el pelo revuelto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz estaba ronca del sueño.

- ¿No puedo despertarte con un beso? – le besé otra vez.

- Siempre que quieras – me cogió por los hombros y rodamos hasta que quedó encima de mí. Las mantas nos aprisionaban, enredadas entre los dos.

Me siguió besando hasta que con un suspiro, se incorporó para quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Me senté a su lado, disfrutando de su cara medio adormilada y satisfecha. Le abracé por la cintura, arrastrándome por la cama hasta sentarme detrás de él, sentándolo entre mis piernas. Le di un beso en la nuca y nos quedamos así, abrazados, durante un rato. Cuando oímos a nuestros compañeros levantarse, me dio una palmada en la pierna.

- Venga Lys, que hay que desayunar – se levantó y abrió las cortinas. Ignoré las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban Peackes y Hooper y me vestí.

Las clases de la mañana se hicieron eternas. Menos mal que no había clase por la tarde, era viernes. Estábamos comiendo cuando Lorcan me lo preguntó, harto de esperar.

- Lysander, ¿qué te mandó mamá el otro día? No me lo has contado. – había un tono de reproche en su voz mientras se servía un trozo de pastel de carne.

- Nada – respondí rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente.

- Dímelo – pidió. Negué con la cabeza. – Oh, venga, Lysander, ¿qué te pasa? – empezaba a enfadarse un poco.

- No, no es nada. Ya te lo diré.

Me miró dolido, nosotros no tenemos secretos. Sí, definitivamente estaba dolido. Quería decírselo, pero tampoco quería arruinarle la sorpresa. Se lo daría esta noche.

Ante mi falta de respuesta – yo no despegaba los ojos del plato – se levantó enfadado y se fue. 'Mierda', pensé. Pero no podía ir y contarle todo. Lo tenía preparado. No, iba a hacerlo todo tal y como lo tenía planeado y luego aclararía las cosas con él.

Sin apetito de repente, fui a buscar a Lily. En el campo de quidditch, cómo no, entrenando como buena capitana de su equipo. Le hice señas para que bajara de la escoba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lysander? – llevaba la escoba en la mano.

- Necesito un favor. Déjame la capa. – pedí. Sabía a qué capa me refería.

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- Emm, si puede ser, sí. – le pedí algo culpable por sacarla del entrenamiento.

- A ver chicos, seguid dándole a las bludgers. Perkins, ponte en los aros. Weasley, tras la snitch. – después de dar las indicaciones a voz en grito, se dirigió a mi. – Me debes una. ¿Para qué la quieres?

- Será un momento para ir a las cocinas – me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cogiendo comida a escondidas? – me tomaba el pelo poniendo cara de sorpresa tonta.

- Calla y déjamela – sonreí.

Fuimos a las habitaciones y me la prestó. Invisible para todos, bajé a las cocinas y engatusé a los elfos, que enseguida se pusieron a cocinar lo que les indiqué.

Cuando lo tuvieron todo listo, en una gran bandeja tapada, cubrí la comida con la capa y subí al séptimo piso. Concentrándome en lo que necesitaba, y levitando la bandeja invisible detrás de mí, abrí la Sala.

Al entrar, una gran habitación me esperaba. Había una mesa, con un servicio para dos, a un lado. Una mullida alfombra cubría todo el suelo. Al otro lado había dos sillones frente a una chimenea, y en frente de todo, en el centro, la cama. Era enorme, cabrían tres adultos durmiendo sin rozarse, con el cabecero de barrotes de madera bellamente labrados. Las sábanas eran rojas, extrañas, invitaban al pecado sobre ellas.

Sin entretenerme mucho, dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa y le puse un hechizo conservante para que no se enfriara.

Volvía a la habitación, Lorcan no estaba. Me duché, y cuando estuve listo escribí una breve nota en un trozo de pergamino que guardé en el bolsillo. Cogí la caja de bombones, escondiéndola bien bajo la túnica escolar, y subí a la lechucería.

- Hola, Gila – saludé acariciando las plumas de nuestra lechuza. Le até la nota a la pata- Llévasela a Lorcan, ¿vale? – el ave me picoteó amistosamente la mano y alzó el vuelo.

Suspiré. Podría haber ido yo mismo a buscar a mi gemelo, pero si estaba enfadado conmigo dudaba que me hiciera caso en persona. Pero si le enviaba la nota, vendría. Estaba seguro de que cuando viese por qué no le conté nada, se le pasaría el enfado. O eso esperaba.

Volví a la Sala de los Menesteres, y me senté en uno de los sillones a hacer tiempo leyendo hasta que viniese.

**O.o.O.o.O**

No podía concentrarme en el libro. Sencillamente, no podía. Llevaba media hora en la misma página, con todos los oídos alerta esperando oír el clic de la puerta. Tanto esperaba oír ese sonido que cuando al fin lo escuché, pegué un salto levantándome y dejando caer el libro.

- Lorcan – saludé nervioso, dejando el libro en el asiento, acercándome a él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – parecía algo enfadado, pero al menos había venido y había cerrado la puerta.

- Pues… ¿recibiste mi nota? – pregunta estúpida. Ya la veía en su mano.

- Obvio – resopló levantándola. – Decía que viniera aquí a las ocho y aquí estoy. – se cruzó de brazos.

- Vale… - piensa, rápido. Tenía que explicárselo bien. – Hoy es el Día de San Valentín. – me miró esperando que continuara, eso no le decía nada. – Es una fiesta muggle en la que los… enamorados – me costó decirlo – se regalan cosas.

Estaba rojo como un tomate. Me sentía tonto, tonto. ¿Por qué había hecho nada? Fue una tontería prepara algo para esa estúpida fiesta muggle, y Lorcan parecía pensar lo mismo a juzgar por su falta de expresión.

- Mira, ha sido una tontería. Sólo quería prepararte algo especial, pero da igual, es una estúpida fiesta muggle. Toma, esto es lo que había enviado mamá. – Le tendí la caja de bombones con el lazo – Quédatelos, son para ti. No me gustaría tirarlos.

No podía quedarme ahí. La sensación humillante de haber quedad como un tonto podía conmigo, y avancé a paso rápido hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de Lorcan.

Cuando ya abría la puerta, Lorcan volvió a cerrarla de un portazo. Sus brazos me rodearon por el pecho y apoyó la frente en mi cuello.

- Espera, espera. ¿Has preparado todo esto por mí? – su aliento me acariciaba la nuca, estremeciéndome.

- Si, pero da igual – intenté liberarme de su abrazo, abochornado.

- No da igual – me cogió más fuerte. – Explícame mejor que es eso de San Vatelín, o como se llame.

- Es un día en que los muggles que se quieren se hacen regalos, cenan juntos… y eso. Lo llaman también el día de los enamorados.

- Y habías preparado todo esto… para nosotros – afirmó más para él mismo que para mí. – Oh, Lys, tonto – suspiró dándome la vuelta y atrapando mis labios.

Los bombones habían caído al suelo, al igual que estaba evaporándose mi sensación de estupidez. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, suspirando en el beso, a la vez que él me apretaba contra su cintura.

- Tendrías… que habérmelo… dicho – dijo alternando besos por mi cara y cuello.

- Era una sorpresa – repliqué acariciándole la nuca.

- Y no es una estúpida fiesta muggle. No… si la celebramos nosotros. – me sentía en una nube.

Los besos se fueron haciendo más demandantes y cuando las manos de Lorcan tiraron de mi camisa intentando sacarla de los pantalones, reaccioné.

- Lorcan… Lorcan – le cogí las manos. – He preparado una cena.

- Mmmm… en ese caso te comeré como postre – dijo pícaramente dándome un beso en la nariz.

Le seguí a la mesa sonriendo como un bobo. Mis estúpidas dudas habían desaparecido. Nos sentamos y servimos la comida de la bandeja en los platos.

- ¿Berenjenas con queso? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Con queso de cabra y miel – sonreí. Sabía que era su comida favorita.

Me miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

La cena fue agradable, aunque más parecía que nos comíamos el uno al otro con la mirada.

Cuando ya íbamos por el postre – fritos de manzana con canela y chocolate, delicioso – me dejé de remilgos y con la cuchara cogí un tozo pequeño de manzana recubierta de chocolate. Sin despegar los ojos de él, me la llevé a la boca, chupando lascivamente la cucharilla y lamiendo el chocolate.

Lorcan me miraba con ojos de depredador hambriento. Tenía la boca entreabierta, parecía no darse cuenta.

Sonriendo, metí un dedo en el plato, manchándolo de chocolate, y repetí la misma acción que con la cuchara. Ahora mi hermano miraba mi dedo, y tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba imaginando.

- Lysander… - dejó escapar con voz ronca.

Se apartó bruscamente de la mesa y vino a mi encuentro al momento que yo me ponía en pie.

Este beso fue demandante, exigente, marcaba mi boca como suya de nadie más. De mi _hermano_. Con un ligero sabor a canela, manzana y chocolate. Arremetí contra esa lengua que marcaba su territorio, pugnando por devolverle el trato y declarar su boca algo exclusivamente mío.

Así, luchando por el control, entre labios y lenguas fuimos a tropezones hasta la cama. Lorcan cayó encima de mí y comenzó a arrancarme la ropa frenético. Le ayudé con la suya, ambos en igual estado de desnudez. Pero esto no iba a ser tan fácil. Iba a hacer que esta noche la recordara.

Lo empujé hasta quedar yo encima de él, y cogiéndole las manos le hice agarrar los barrotes de la cabecera.

- No te sueltes… Esta noche me toca a mi – susurré en su oído, metiéndole la lengua.

Lorcan se estremeció bajo de mí, gimiendo de antelación. Reanudé los besos y comencé la actividad que más me gustaba: amar el cuerpo de mi hermano. No dejé un solo rincón de piel sin adorar; las orejas, el cuello, los brazos, el interior de las muñecas, la piel sensible de sus costados, donde tenía bastantes cosquillas. Besé su ombligo, jugueteando con la lengua, e ignorando completamente su turgente miembro besé sus caderas, sus ingles, y me dediqué a adorar sus piernas.

Tenía las rodillas muy sensibles a las caricias, y no podía tocarle las plantas de los pies si no quería que se ahogara en carcajadas.

Lorcan continuaba agarrado a los barrotes, ofreciéndome una vista espléndida de él totalmente entregado a mis caricias. Gemía, jadeaba y pedía al son que yo le marcaba. Su cuerpo era como una gran partitura a la que yo podía sacarle las notas precisas para llevar una orquesta de placer.

Me coloqué entre sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas. Mi gemelo estaba ligeramente sonrojado por estar así, abierto ante mí. Acaricié, besé y lamí la tierna piel del interior de sus muslos, acercándome cada vez más. El pene de Lorcan pulsaba, necesitado de caricias, mientras jadeaba y agitaba las caderas, rogando por el contacto que más necesitaba.

Lamí su miembro en toda su longitud, y al llegar a la punta la introduje un poco, succionando, a la vez que Lorcan exhalaba un jadeo desesperado.

Pero no me entretuve mucho. Acaricié sus testículos con la nariz, aspirando su aroma, abriéndome paso hacia abajo. Levanté sus piernas, apoyándolas a los lados, y hundí la lengua entre sus nalgas.

Lorcan jadeó, con la frente perlada de sudor, levantando la cabeza para observarme.

- Lys…, Lys, ¿qué haces? – gimió con el ceño fruncido.

-Shh, calla – dije soplando sobre su miembro húmedo de saliva, haciéndolo estremecer y soltar un gimoteo. – Es un regalo.

Ayudado de las manos le separé las nalgas, observando ávidamente la rosada entrada de mi gemelo. Arrugada, apretada. Me asusté de mi siguiente pensamiento, apetecible. Sin pensármelo mucho saqué la lengua y lamí con delicadeza, primero delineándola y luego apretando, penetrando con mi lengua lo más que pude llegar. Su entrada se apretaba y dilataba a espasmos, y oía a Lorcan gemir con fuerza y jadear frenético, retorciéndose de placer. Sin poder más bajó las manos, y me acarició el pelo mientras yo metía y sacaba la lengua con rápidos movimientos, dilatándolo.

- Joder… Lysander… ¡Lys, por favor! – Lorcan estaba al límite, se mordía los labios, abrumado por el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir. Su miembro ya goteaba presemen sobre su estómago, enrojecido y duro al límite.

Yo tampoco podía más. ¿He dicho ya que me excitaba mucho hacerle cosas a Lorcan? Un par de caricias y me derramaría, seguro. Me incorporé a besar a mi hermano, dejando que saboreara su propio sabor en mis labios. Respiré hondo, controlando mi excitación, mientras desesperado cogía la varita – no sabía de quien – y lubricaba mi miembro.

Acomodé sus piernas en mis hombros, disfrutando de la cara totalmente enrojecida y jadeante de Lorcan, con el pelo húmedo pegado a la frente.

- ¡Jorder, Lys! ¡Hazlo ya! – gritó Lorcan, realmente parecía necesitado y desesperado.

Lo penetré de un golpe, jadeando por la cálida estrechez que me rodeaba, Lorcan liberando un grito extasiado al sentirme entrar tan fuerte, llenándolo. Lo torturé con un vaivén lento, haciéndolo suplicar por más. Me encantaba tener control sobre él. Hoy no habría palabras para mí, habría dulces gemidos que me excitaban de igual modo.

Lorcan llevó una mano a su miembro y se acarició desesperado, gimiendo. Verlo así, acariciándose, completamente desinhibido, pudo conmigo. Entrelazando mi mano con la suya, masturbándolo a la vez, lo sentí apretarse alrededor de mi polla, la suya más al límite se cabe. Con un gemido, besándolo rudamente, me dejé llevar un segundo después de sentirlo vaciarse entre nosotros, en mi mano entrelazada con la suya. Llenándolo de mi.

Me derrumbé sobre él, sin salir aún. Me notaba húmedo y pegajoso, pero más feliz que nunca. Girando a un lado, me tumbé para no aplastarlo, oyéndole soltar un quejido cuando me notó deslizarme fuera de él.

Lorcan en seguida se giró, buscando mi calor, abrazándose a mi cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos enterré la cara en su pelo rubio. ¿Se podía ser más feliz? Sabía que lo que le gustaba después de hacer el amor, así que comencé a acariciarle la espalda, mi hermano ronroneando de gusto contra mi pecho.

Me acordé de los bombones, y con un _accio_ los cogí. Desanudé el pomposo lazo a juego con las sábanas y saqué un bombón. Lo acerqué a los labios de mi gemelo, que lo mordió y lamió mis dedos en el proceso. Hipnotizado vi cómo sacaba otro y me lo daba a mí. Lamí las yemas de sus dedos, disfrutando de su mirada ávida sobre mí y el líquido chocolate en mi lengua. Esto me daba a mí que iba a ser un segundo asalto.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Seguramente sería ya de madrugada. Agotados después de una laaarga segunda ronda, Lorcan y yo estábamos tumbados, enredados el uno en el otro, pegajosos y satisfechos entre las escarlatas sábanas, hablando en susurros.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto? – Lorcan trazaba círculos con el pulgar alrededor de mi pezón.

- Mamá me lo contó. – relajado entre sus brazos, respiraba su aroma a sexo que sólo podía apreciar ahí, en la intimidad.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó extrañado.

- Creo que sospecha de nosotros – afirmé trazando con mis labios su mentón.

- ¿Cómo! – se alarmó separándose un poco.

- Shh, espera – lo atraje una vez más junto a mi – Te lo explicaré.

Le conté todas las insinuaciones de mamá, sus comentarios y la conversación que tuvimos en el huerto de casa. Incluso le enseñé la carta que venía con los bombones.

Lorcan me miraba asustado. No era para menos, podrían intentar separarnos.

- Tranquilo. Si no ha dicho nada, e incluso me ha sugerido esto, es que no debe importarle. – reflexioné intentado tranquilizarle.

- Pero… ¿y papá?

- Estoy casi seguro de que él no lo sabe. Mamá no se lo contaría.- afirmé.

- Esto es muy raro. ¿Por qué a mamá le parece bien?

- ¿Acaso no es ella la que nos enseñó el amor es lo más poderoso? – repliqué.

- Si – contestó. – Mamá es la mejor.

- Habrá que escribirle – propuse.

- Pero ahora no… -dijo bostezando y abrazándome hasta tumbarse encima de mí, medio aplastándome.

Con una sonrisa le acaricié las nalgas, susurrando un ''te quiero'' antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

O.o.O.o.O

Luna estaba en su estudio, trabajando en la clasificación de nuevas especies de animales mágicos recién descubiertos. Rolf estaba en el estudio contiguo.

Cuando llegó la lechuza, levantó la vista del pergamino. El ave se despatarró en la mesa, tirando varias cosas al suelo.

- Gila – saludó la mujer. - ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? – comentó desatando el pergamino que llevaba.

Era una carta de sus hijos. La desdobló y comenzó a leerla.

_Mamá:_

_Tenías razón, celebrar el día de San Valentín fue muy buena idea. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Siempre te das cuenta de las cosas. ¿Debo suponer que papá no lo sabe? Tienes que decirme muchas cosas. Mamá, no se cómo lo aceptas, eres la mejor. No te merecemos. Te quiere,_

_ Lysander._

_PD: Lorcan te da las gracias por los bombones y dice que también te quiere._

Luna sonrió y volvió a doblar la carta. Sus hijos eran unos aduladores. Confiaba en ellos, pero tenía muchas cosas que contarles y advertirles. Al fin y al cabo, no era una madre muy común.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>¡Hola, mundo! Aquí dejo una historia de Lorcan y Lysander (ay, cómo los quiero). Es para loversbyhaters, en LJ, por el Next Gen Trade del día de San Valentín. En un principio iba a ser cortita, pero durante la semana que tenía para hacerlo me he ido emocionando y no podía parar de escribir. Digamos que se ha escrito a sí misma. Y pobre lady poisonous, que me ha aguantado escribiendo en clase y corrigiéndome cuando ella ya tenía bastante con su propio intercambio xD A cambio de este fic he recibido un Albus/Scorpius fabuloso, para quien quiera leerlo. Es la primera vez que recibo algo en San Valentín, aunque sea de un intercambio, y estoy emocionada :O_

_En fin, no os aburro más. Quejas, tomatazos y demás en los reviews, porfa. Que se agradece saber que alguien lo lee. _


End file.
